


银河系十大沙雕新闻

by Gloucestershire



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloucestershire/pseuds/Gloucestershire
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

> **1\. 误把吻痕当伤痕，绝地大师险误会侄子**

卢克教蕾伊领悟原力，无意发现她脖颈上有一道紫红淤痕，以为凯洛·伦又堕入黑暗面，对她原力锁喉。但蕾伊解释说，那不是瘀伤，而是前一晚两人激情所至时种下的“草莓”。卢克听完表情复杂。

> **2\. 男子给女友太空比心，遭下属反驳“舰队不是这么用的”**

第一秩序最高领袖凯洛·伦为庆祝跟蕾伊第一次打架一周年纪念，要求舰队在抵抗军基地前排成心形，还要放烟花。据一位不愿透露姓名的赫克斯先生说，他当面反驳凯洛·伦：“你大胆！舰队不是这么用的。”话音未落便被原力控制住，做了三十三个托马斯全旋。

> **3\. 男子吵架后愤而出走，因座驾被炸返回，要求女友开飞船送**

凯洛·伦来抵抗组织所在地跟蕾伊秘密幽会，两人针对统治银河系问题爆发争执，凯洛·伦愤怒地放了很多句狠话，转身离开，没想到过一会儿又折了回来。原来他的飞船刚被抵抗组织炸毁了，他希望蕾伊开千年隼号送他回第一秩序。

> **4\. 男子扔掉妻子好友的机器人，给黑色机器人染色冒充**

因和BB8吵架输掉，凯洛·伦一气之下做出冲动的决定: 将BB8关闭，套在网兜里扔进树林。他担心蕾伊会迁怒自己，影响约会心情，便把第一秩序的黑色机器人BB9E染成橙色冒充。蕾伊很快发现不对劲，督促他找回了真正的BB8。

> **5\. 真爱？男子遭女友怒捅一剑侥幸生还，当场求婚吓懵众人**

第一秩序最高领袖凯洛·伦和蕾伊对打数十回合，被对方一剑捅肾，他竟然拿着光剑当场求婚，还让在场的抵抗组织成员和冲锋队队员做见证！大家不禁感慨，银河系大了什么事都有。

> **6\. 因家人太疼爱妻子，男子再度离家出走**

蕾伊在护送BB8前往抵抗组织的过程中与汉·索罗结缘，又和莱娅建立了深厚感情，还跟随卢克学习原力，三位长辈对她赞不绝口。凯洛·伦又高兴又觉得自己被冷落，心有不甘地再度出走，回到第一秩序。但一位不愿透露姓名的赫克斯先生说，他们大部分人都希望最高领袖别回来添乱。


	2. Chapter 2

（以下新闻原载于新 国非官方内刊《呼吸》）

> **7\. 凯洛·伦抢走千年隼不会开，咨询蕾伊被抓个正着**

第一秩序最高领袖凯洛·伦于前日重返抵抗组织基地，与汉·索罗和莱娅将军展开激烈辩论，双方分歧过大，就所有问题都无法达成共识。作为报复，凯洛·伦在晚饭后准备偷偷开走父亲的飞船千年隼号。

经过多番修整，千年隼的运行系统与第一秩序飞船有显著区别，凯洛·伦没办法让它正常运行，便通过原力感应求助有丰富操作经验的蕾伊。见蕾伊许久没有回应，他十分担心，偷偷返回，正好中了计，被汉·索罗和莱娅将军抓个正着。 据可靠消息，目前凯洛·伦仍在抵抗组织处被关禁闭。知道是蕾伊负责送餐后，他要求一天送六次餐。

特约评论员芬恩称凯洛·伦的行为是“Ren之意不在Rice而在Rey”。

> **8\. 凯洛·伦炸毁快递飞船，炸完才发现货物是自己寄的情书**

银河系刚进入难得的和平稳定时期，第一秩序又出来搞事了。最高领袖凯洛·伦跟蕾伊吵了架，想用古典方式示好，表达自己的用心，他派不得力手下赫克斯送一封手写情书到抵抗组织处。

赫克斯正忙于执行他不久前下达的另一个任务，追击抵抗组织的王牌飞行员波·达默龙，没时间顾及这些，偷偷将任务外包给联邦快递。快递员驾驶的飞船在半途被误击坠毁，机组成员安然无恙，但唯一运载的货物被烧掉，本该送达蕾伊手上的情书难逃一劫。 令凯洛·伦懊恼又无奈的是，击中联邦快递飞船的炮弹正是他自己瞄准发射的，他误以为穿红衣服的飞行员是达默龙的队友。

特约评论员芬恩称凯洛·伦的行为是“Ren炸飞船，有苦说不出”。

> **9\. 凯洛·伦效仿天行者让机器人扔光剑，BB9E误将光剑扔给蕾伊**

绝地大师卢克·天行者有一招从天而降的剑法。他将光剑藏在机器人R2D2身上，到关键时刻，他发出暗示，R2D2就弹射光剑给他。

第一秩序最高领袖凯洛·伦不承认自己与卢克的关系，但认为这招非常炫酷，主要能借此机会在蕾伊面前耍帅，展示自己的脑力与身法。 在赴和蕾伊的幽会前，他给BB9E布置了抛光剑的详细计划。但当他喊出“就现在”后，机器人弹射的光剑方向发生偏差，正好送到蕾伊那边。 蕾伊立刻接过光剑，不费丝毫力气赢了凯洛·伦，还笑着说自己以为他要求婚。

特约评论员芬恩称凯洛·伦的行为是“Ren扔光剑，多此一举”。

> **10\. 凯洛·伦深夜潜入抵抗组织，竟为偷BB8求婚**

第一秩序最高领袖凯洛·伦又潜入抵抗组织了，但他这次目的不是跟蕾伊幽会，也不是跟父母吵架，而是偷走机器人BB8以执行求婚计划。

由于BB9E跟他的人机配合特别不默契，凯洛·伦决定用更灵活的BB8帮他递戒指。他初步计划与蕾伊在树林里对战，战至酣时他大喊一声，BB8就滚到蕾伊面前递过弑星者形状的戒指。 凯洛·伦没想到出师不利，没拿到机器人就被发现了。现在他又被莱娅将军和汉·索罗关了禁闭，知道是蕾伊负责送餐后，他要求一天送八次餐。

特约评论员芬恩称凯洛·伦的行为是“Ren之意不在Rice而在Rey”，波·达默龙说“禁止套娃”。


End file.
